The subject invention relates to a portable awning, and, more specifically, to a portable, easy to carry, easy to setup, easy to take down awning that in use is supported by the attachment of the awning""s frame members to a fence or similar structure commonly found at athletic fields and similar fields where athletic and/or other outdoor events are held.
Many athletic fields and other fields where athletic and/or other outdoor events are held lack shelter from the sun and rain for either the spectators or participants. This is especially true of the neighborhood and municipal athletic fields that are commonly used by children""s athletic leagues, such as but not limited to little league baseball and other little league sports, and amateur adult athletic leagues, such as but not limited to amateur adult softball leagues and other athletic leagues. The lack of any shelter from the sun and rain for the players at these facilities when the players are off the field and for the spectators can not only lead to discomfort but to health problems. Over exposure to the sun, especially in warmer climates, can result in discomfort and can even lead to dehydration, heat stroke, or heat exhaustion for both the spectators and players off the field of play. Exposure to rain can dampen an otherwise fun filled outing for spectators as well as players who are off the field of play. Frequently, these athletic and similar fields have fences and/or backstops, such as but not limited to chain link fences and backstops, and similar structures adjacent the playing fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,280 discloses a sports shade that can be erected in conjunction with a ball field fence to provide shade adjacent a ball field for the players when the players are not on the field. While the sports shade of the ""280 patent provides shade, the sports shade of the ""280 patent has support legs 18 that, in use, can become obstructions. The sports shade of the ""280 patent also utilizes guy lines 19 and stakes 28 that can trip a person or otherwise become obstructions. In addition, hammering the stakes 28 into the ground takes time and in many locations the ground can be quite hard or even paved, especially outside the fence where the spectators are located, making the use of stakes difficult and impractical if not impossible. While the support legs 18 are telescoping, the need d for the support legs to be in contact with the ground limits the ground clearance of the sports shade.
Thus, there has been a need to provide an awning for use in conjunction with fences and similar structures adjacent athletic and similar fields where athletic and/or other outdoor events are held that is inexpensive, compact, easy to carry, easy to setup, easy to take down, and free of obstructions over which people can trip. The portable fence supported awning of the subject invention fulfills all of the above needs and does not require the use of ground support legs, guy lines or stakes that must be driven into the ground.
The portable fence supported awning of the subject invention includes a flexible sheet, a rear frame cross member and first, second, third, and fourth lateral frame members. The rear frame cross member extends between lateral edge portions of the flexible sheet and parallel to a front edge of the flexible sheet. The rear frame cross member has a first end adjacent one lateral edge portion of the flexible sheet and a second end adjacent the other lateral edge portion of the flexible sheet.
The first lateral frame member has a first end pivotally joined through a first multi-pivotal joint assembly to the first end of the rear frame cross member so that the first lateral frame member can be pivoted from a first stored position extending generally parallel and adjacent to the rear frame cross member to a second in use position extending generally perpendicular to the rear frame cross member. The second lateral frame member has a first end pivotally joined through a second multi-pivotal joint assembly to the second end of the rear frame cross member so that the second lateral frame member can be pivoted from a first stored position extending generally parallel and adjacent to the rear frame cross member to a second in use position extending generally perpendicular to the rear frame cross member. The lateral edge portions of the flexible sheet are secured to the first and second lateral frame members and preferably extend at least from the first end to the second end of the first and second lateral frame members. Snap fasteners or other quick release fasteners are mounted on the second ends of the first and second lateral frame members and extend beyond the front edge of the flexible sheet for securing the first and second lateral frame members to a fence.
The third and fourth lateral frame members are about equal to or greater in length than the lengths of the first and second lateral frame members. The third lateral frame member has a first end that is pivotally joined through the first multi-pivotal joint assembly to the first end of the rear frame cross member so that the third lateral frame member can be pivoted from a first stored position extending generally parallel and adjacent to the rear frame cross member to a second in use position extending generally perpendicular to the rear frame cross member. The first end of the third lateral frame member is also pivotally joined through the first multi-pivotal joint assembly to the first end of the first lateral frame member so that the first and third lateral frame members can be pivoted relative to each other to adjust the spacing between the second ends of the first and third lateral frame members for mounting the awning on a fence. The fourth lateral frame member has a first end that is pivotally joined through the second multi-pivotal joint assembly to the second end of the rear frame cross member so that the fourth lateral frame member can be pivoted from a first stored position extending generally parallel and adjacent to the rear frame cross member to a second in use position extending generally perpendicular to the rear frame cross member. The first end of the fourth lateral frame member is also pivotally joined through the second multi-pivotal joint assembly to the first end of the second lateral frame member so that the second and fourth lateral frame members can be pivoted relative to each other to adjust the spacing between the second and fourth lateral frame members for mounting the awning on a fence. Snap fasteners or other quick release fasteners are mounted on the second ends of the third and fourth lateral frame members for securing the third and fourth lateral frame members to a fence.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfencexe2x80x9d includes chain link fences, backstops and similar fence type structures to which the portable fence supported awning of the subject invention can be attached by snap fasteners, hook fasteners, or other quick release fasteners.